The Unexpected Confession
by Ulrilra
Summary: When Luffy admits to the crew that he's in love, they all urge him to confess. But how will they react when they find out who he's in love with?
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected Confession

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a joyous atmosphere on the Thousand Sunny that night.

All eight Strawhats laughed and raised toasts to their most recent accomplishment.

It had been only a little over a month since they entered the second half of the Grand Line, and already they had taken down one of the great 'Four Emperors.'

Earlier that day, they had saved a group of islands from his reign, but were forced to flee soon after when a large fleet of marines showed up.

They all would have preferred to have stayed on one of those islands for a few days, where they could have celebrated with the citizens and eaten to their hearts' content, but since they weren't able to, they were trying to enjoy themselves to the fullest on the ship that night.

For hours, the Strawhats drank, danced, sang, and shouted until they collapsed on the floor, laughing.

"Luffy!" shouted Usopp, raising his mug into the air, "You were incredible! I still can't believe anyone could have beaten that guy! He was like a god!"

"You're really something else, Strawhat!" exclaimed Franky. "Once we defeated his crew, we could do nothing but watch while you fought him! And you were fighting for almost a full day! I've never seen a battle like that before!"

"It was amazing!!" shouted Chopper.

"It didn't look like a battle between two humans at all." added Robin.

"It seems you got the scene all to yourself this time." said Zoro, smirking.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed, lying on his back.

"Those wounds of yours are going to take some time to heal, aren't they?" asked Sanji, staring at the bandages wrapped around Luffy's chest.

"Ah, that's right!" hollered Chopper. "He needs to be careful for the next week or the stitches will come apart! That means no stretching!"

Luffy sat up and made a face. "It's not such a big deal.." he grumbled.

"Not a big deal!?" shouted Franky. "A metal rod went right through your chest! How is that not a big deal!?"

"Yeah!" Usopp yelled. "If you don't take it easy for a while, you could die!"

"Hahaha!" Luffy laughed. "Don't worry about it! I won't die!"

"How can he say that with such ease.." muttered Franky.

Some time passed and Usopp came up with a game to entertain everyone.

"Okay, guys, listen up, I've got an idea! Let's play a game where we each ask someone a question about themself!"

Franky rubbed his chins. "Hmm..That could be fun..Even though we're a crew, there is alot we don't know about eachother.."

"That sounds interesting." said Robin, smiling.

"I don't mind." said Zoro.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Yeah! Let's do it!!" Chopper repeated.

'Yes! I can finally get that question out of my mind!' Usopp thought to himself.

"Okay, okay, I'll start." the sniper declared. "Sanji...Why do you always hide your left eye?"

Sanji lit a cigarette, then spit it out into Usopp's hair. "I'm not telling you."

"EEEEK!" Usopp screamed, desperately trying to get the fag off of him before it lit his hair on fire.

"Right, I'll go next." said Franky, who had a question he had been wanting to ask for a while himself.

"Nee-chan," Franky began, gesturing towards Nami, who was sitting by Robin, quietly sipping a glass of wine, "I've always wondered, is that your natural hair color, or did you dye it?"

Nami frowned and narrowed her eyes at Franky. "Is that your natural hair, or are you wearing a wig?"

"What!?" Franky shouted, putting his hands on his head. "Of course it's not a wig! This suuuuper hair is pure Franky!"

"Oh, me next! Me next!" chirped Chopper. "Usopp! Where did Sogeking go??"

Usopp had just managed to grab Sanji's cigarette, and threw it off the side of the ship. "Ah..Sogeking?" he asked, composing himself. "Well, he returned to sniper island, ofcourse."

"He may be closer than you think." said Sanji. "Anyway, marimo, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Zoro eyed the cook suspiciously.

"..Are you gay?"

"WHAT WAS THAT, BASTARD!?" Zoro shouted, grabbing the handle of one of his swords and preparing to leap at Sanji.

"Hey, hey, don't get all pumped up. It's just that you always seem more interested in guys then in women..And then there's the earring thing..."

"I'LL CUT YOUR EYEBROWS OFF!!"

"Hey, calm down! Calm down!" shouted Usopp. "This isn't how the game's supposed to go! No one is answering the questions!"

"I've got one!" announced Luffy. "Sanji! Make me some food!"

"That's not a question, you idiot!" yelled Sanji and Usopp together.

"Oh, then...When will you make me some food?"

"I already made dinner!" Sanji barked. "I'm not making anything else tonight!"

"WHAT!?"

"Let's just go to the next person!" shouted Usopp.

"Wait, I want to ask another question!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No!" yelled Usopp. "You don't get to ask any more questions!"

"Luffy!" Zoro suddenly shouted, setting his mug down in front of him and grinning widely. "Have you ever been in love?"

Everyone stared at Zoro.

After a few seconds, Usopp started laughing. "Hahaha! Luffy!? In love!?"

Sanji began cackling as well. "You could have picked a better question then that, marimo..!"

"Truly, I can't imagine..that guy..." said Franky.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Zoro yelled. "Just let him answer!"

"It's impossible!" Usopp shouted, laughing.

"Yeah! Impossible!" Chopper agreed.

"Yeah, I have." said Luffy.

"See, he has!" Usopp exclaimed, still laughing. "Like I said, there's no way he..."

"Wait, Luffy, what did you just say?"

"I have." he repeated.

Everyone was staring at him now.

"..You've been in love?" asked Franky, amazed.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

Usopp's and Chopper's mouths were hanging open.

"This is surprising.." muttered Sanji.

Zoro had a triumphant grin on his face.

"So, you're in love with a girl, right?" asked Sanji.

"You jackass!" shouted Zoro. "What do you take Luffy for!? Of course it's a girl!"

"Yeah, it's a girl." Luffy replied.

"..Luffy...A girl..." Usopp mumbled, still not believing what he was hearing.

"S-So, are you still in love with her?" asked Franky, now getting curious.

"Yeah." Luffy said again.

"Was it some one you met before you became a pirate?" asked Sanji.

"No." Luffy replied.

"Then, we all know her?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I-It's some one we know..!" Usopp whispered, still shocked.

"Ohhh!!" Chopper shouted, mimicking Usopp's surprise.

"To think, all this time, Luffy's been in love with some one and none of us even knew.." said Sanji.

"So, does she know you're in love with her?" asked Zoro.

"I don't think so.." Luffy replied. "I never told her.."

"You never told her!?" bellowed Franky. "Why not!?"

"She never asked."

"L-Luffy, you can't just wait for the girl you like to ask you whether or not you like her!" Sanji shouted. "You need to say it to her face!"

"Eh..really?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Franky. "You have to pour your feelings out to her! Tell her how you truly feel! And then...AND THEN...EMBRACE!!"

Luffy looked utterly confused now. "I didn't think it was such a big deal..It's just a feeling I have...I don't see any reason to tell her.."

"Just a feeling!?" Franky bursted out. "Is that how you look at love!? Like it's something you can keep to yourself and ignore!?"

"Don't you want her to love you back!?" cried Usopp, finally getting over his shock.

"Don't you want to constantly shower her with your affection!?" yelled Sanji.

"Don't you want her to massage your back?" asked Zoro.

"Don't you want to mate with her!?" shouted Chopper.

Luffy frowned. "I'm not really interested in any of that stuff.."

"That doesn't matter!" Franky yelled. "You absolutely have to tell her!"

"And how could she resist you!?" asked Usopp. "You're the soon to be Pirate King!"

"But what if she doesn't like pirates?" Chopper speculated.

"No, she likes pirates." Luffy said. "She is a pirate."

"Well that makes it all the easier!" Usopp exclaimed. "What female pirate wouldn't want to be confessed to by the Pirate King!?"

"That's right, Luffy!" shouted Sanji. "The next time you see her, you need to confess to her!"

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"Definitely!" hollered Franky. "Now promise us!"

"Yeah, promise us!" yelled Usopp.

"Promise us!!" cried Chopper.

Luffy looked around him at his staring crew mates. "..Okay. I promise."

"SUPER!!" thundered Franky.

"I can't wait to hear what she says!" exclaimed Usopp.

"You need to tell us when you see her!" shouted Sanji.

"Yeah, we'll even help you find her." offered Zoro.

"Oh, you don't need to do that." said Luffy. "She's right here."

Luffy turned to Nami, who, along with Robin, had been silently watching them up to that point.

"Nami, I love you." he said plainly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've had this one in my head for a long time now, but I could never get it onto paper.

Tell me what you think. I definitely plan to continue this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rejection

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Franky fell off the barrel he had been sitting on.

Usopp and Chopper dropped their mugs.

Sanji dropped his jaw.

Nami spit her drink out.

"WHAT!?" shouted Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji.

"T-The one he loved was..!!" Franky exclaimed.

"He was talking about Nami!?" shouted Usopp.

"LUFFY!!" Sanji roared, grabbing his captain by the shirt and shaking him. "How dare you say that to Nami-san! She will never love you! And I love her ten thousand times more than you ever could!"

"OW!!" Luffy yelled.

"Sanji, what are you doing!?" hollered Chopper. "You're going to cause his wound to open up!"

"He just confessed to her...Right in front of us..!!" exclaimed Franky. "He..He's a real man!!"

"No, I don't think that's it.." said Usopp.

"O-OWWW!!" Luffy shouted again as Sanji continued to shake him. "What are you mad about!? You told me to say it!!"

"I didn't tell you to say it to Nami-san!!" the cook thundered.

"Stop shaking him!!" screamed Chopper, turning into his human form and grabbing Sanji.

"So all this time..He's been in love with nee-chan..??" asked Franky, struggling to grasp the concept.

"He never showed even the slightest hint of it..!" exclaimed Usopp.

Zoro, who was remaining silent, looked over at Nami.

She was backed up on her hands, a look of complete shock on her face.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Luffy was in love with her!?

Since when!?

She sat up, brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and attempted to compose herself.

T-There was nothing to be surprised about!

Of course Luffy was in love with her.

Why wouldn't he be?

She was the first female aboard his crew, she was incredibly cute, and they were around each other all the time.

Obviously, he had been overwhelmed by her charm.

She closed her eyes, cleared her face of all emotion, and slowly stood up.

"Damn shitty gomu!" Sanji was yelling at Luffy as Chopper held him back in an arm lock.

"What did I do!?" shouted Luffy.

"S-So, what's going to happen next..?" asked Franky.

Usopp gulped. "I..I don't know.."

"Heh!" Nami suddenly exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Luffy," she began, tossing a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling, "you have good tastes."

The crew stared at her.

She sighed. "Ah..It's not easy being this cute..I guess men are just helpless when confronted with a beauty such as mine..I suppose it was inevitable that you'd eventually fall victim as well.."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

She continued, "..but now that it has happened, it can't be helped, so.." she covered her eyes with her hand and looked away. "..if it makes you feel better, you can just bring me lots and lots of treasures from now on..!"

Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Zoro all gaped at her.

"That woman.." said Zoro.

"S-She doesn't care.." said Franky.

"Luffy's confession meant nothing to her.." said Usopp.

"Eh!?" shouted Chopper. "You mean she doesn't care that he loves her!?"

"I'll bring you lots and lots of treasures as well!!" exclaimed Sanji.

Luffy, having no idea what she was talking about, frowned and tilted his head in the other direction.

"Now then!" she exclaimed, taking her hand away from her face and grinning broadly, "The night has only begun! What are you guys all standing around for! We're supposed to be celebrating, right?"

"Ah!! That's right!!" shouted Luffy, forgetting his confusion. "SANJI! FOOD!!"

"I already told you, I'm not making anymore!"

"EH!? WHAT!?"

"Don't you listen!?"

"But how can we celebrate without food!?"

"Find a way!"

Nami sat back down next to Robin, who had been silently watching her. "Sanji-kun, could I have another glass of wine?"

"Of course!!"

Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro watched in slight astonishment as the subject they had been so vigorously discussing mere moments before was now completely changed.

"I guess..Luffy doesn't care.." said Usopp.

"How could he not care!?" exclaimed Franky. "Love isn't something that can so easily be forgotten! He must be masking his feelings!"

"I don't think Luffy's capable of that." said Usopp.

"That woman.." Zoro said again, cringing. "..she'll probably try to use him now.."

"He must be heart broken.." Franky said, sniffling. "..We should try to cheer him up later.."

"He looks pretty cheerful to me." remarked Usopp, watching Luffy shout at Sanji to make him food.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once Nami went to her room, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Zoro all gathered around Luffy.

"Are you alright, Luffy!?" shouted Chopper.

"Strawhat!!" Franky exclaimed, crying. "You must be so sad!!"

"You should just forget that wench." said Zoro.

"Eh?? What are you guys talking about??" asked Luffy, looking back and forth between his four crew mates.

"There's no need to hide it any longer!" sobbed Franky. "We know your sadness! You can cry now! It's alright!"

"Yeah!" yelled Chopper. "You can cry!!"

"Eh?? Eh??" Luffy had no idea what was going on. "Why should I cry??"

"You idiots!" shouted Zoro. "A man doesn't cry just because a woman turned him down!"

"Are you really alright?" asked Usopp, eyeing Luffy.

"Like I said!!" Luffy shouted. "What are you talking about!?"

"Nami rejected you!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What?" Luffy asked, confused.

"That means she doesn't love you!" Usopp elaborated.

"Oh, that's fine." said Luffy.

"IT'S FINE!?" bellowed Franky. "What about your feelings!? You love her, don't you!?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't you want her to love you!?"

"I never thought about it."

"How can you have never thought about it!?"

"I told you he was alright." said Usopp.

"I won't believe it!" Franky shouted.

"Just pipe down already." said Zoro. "Hey, Luffy, you should just forget about her. She'll only try to use you like that cook."

"You're insensitive!" yelled Franky. "There's no way he can just forget about the woman he loves!"

"How can he forget about Nami when she's a part of his crew?" asked Usopp.

"That's not what I meant." said Zoro. "I'm saying there's no point in loving some one like that. She's got good looks, but she's the devil. The only thing she could ever care about is money."

"I-Isn't that a little harsh?" asked Franky.

"There's no mistake about it." said Zoro.

Usopp looked at Luffy, who was clearly oblivious to what his crewmates were trying to tell him. "Hey, Luffy, what made you fall for Nami in the first place?"

Luffy paused for a moment.

"I don't know."

"That's often how it works." said Franky, closing his eyes and nodding. "Love doesn't need a reason to exist."

"Why are you talking like you know so much about it?" asked Zoro.

"Everyone knows about love!" Franky exclaimed. "It's a beautiful thing we all have the potential for!!"

"Well if we all have the potential for it," Zoro began, "then it's all of our jobs to help Luffy when he falls in love with the wrong person."

"WHAT!?" Franky hollered. "How could you say something so terrible!? As if there's such a thing as falling in love with the wrong person!"

"That orange haired devil is clearly the wrong person." Zoro insisted.

"And you've clearly never been in love before!" Franky shouted.

"Anyway!" Zoro growled, "Luffy, why don't you just forget about Nami and fall in love with someone else."

Luffy put his hand on his chin and stared at the ground for a few seconds.

"Hmm...Nope, can't do it." he declared.

"Well of course you can't!" exclaimed Franky.

"You didn't try hard enough." said Zoro.

"It doesn't matter how hard he tries!" Franky bellowed.

"This is boring. I'm going to sleep." Luffy announced.

The captain trotted off to the men's sleeping quarters.

"No matter how you look at it, he seems completely fine." said Usopp.

"He just needs some sleep to get over that woman." Zoro declared.

"Both of you don't understand anything!" shouted Franky.

"Isn't Luffy sad?" Chopper asked, confused.

"That's right!" Franky exclaimed. "At least one of you understands!"

Zoro sighed. "Just what is the good in getting all hyped up like this? You aren't helping Luffy by crying and yelling."

"AH!! THAT'S IT!!" shouted Franky. "We need to help Strawhat! We were the ones who convinced him to confess his feelings to nee-chan! We told him it would all work out! It's our responsibility to try to get them together now!"

"Eh?? REALLY!?" Chopper yelled.

"It WAS us who insisted that he tell her.." muttered Usopp.

"No way!" Zoro shouted. "First of all, he should just get over her! And secondly, there's no way in hell I'm playing matchmaker!"

"If I'm not mistaken," began Franky, "it was you who started this whole thing by asking Strawhat if he had ever been in love! And then you supported him along with all of us in confessing to her! So are you saying that you're just going to back off and leave him to suffer since things didn't go right!? Are you going to take no responsibility at all and just act like you had no part in this!? Don't you think you owe it to him to at least attempt to make things work!? Or are you the kind of man that only helps his friends when it's convenient for him!?"

"T-That's right!" exclaimed Usopp. "We owe it to Luffy! Not just for this time, but for all the times he's been there for us! Didn't he almost get killed today protecting us from one of the 'Four Emperors'!? Hasn't he always fought for us, no matter how dangerous or difficult it was!?"

"He has!! HE HAS!!" Chopper shouted.

"Luffy's never asked us for anything!" Usopp continued. "So if he's in love and the person he's in love with is right here, can we really sit back and do nothing!? And on the same day that he nearly died to save all of our lives!?"

"We can't!!" exclaimed Chopper. "We have to help him!!"

"That's right!!" yelled Franky.

All three of them turned to look at Zoro, expectantly.

"Eh..well..I..." Zoro grit his teeth. "...F-Fine! I'll help you!"

"SUPER!!" bellowed Franky.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Usopp.

Franky composed himself. "Well, we need to make nee-chan fall in love with Strawhat."

"How do we do that?" Usopp questioned.

"I already told you guys, that woman is incapable of love." said Zoro. "It's impossible."

"It's not impossible!" Franky declared. "There is no such thing as a person incapable of love! She just has to look into her heart and then her feelings will bloom!"

"That's also impossible." said Zoro. "She doesn't have a heart."

"Will you stop being so negative!?" shouted Franky. "Listen! We have to get Strawhat to be more forward with his feelings! Then we'll create the right atmosphere between the two! And then love will inevitably bloom!"

"Hmm..But getting Luffy to do anything he doesn't want to do can be really difficult.." said Usopp.

"Maybe that's true under normal conditions," said Franky, "but he's in love! I'm sure if we do things right, this will all work out!"

"Then what exactly are we going to do?" asked Zoro.

"Well, we'll need to try a number of things." Franky continued. "For starters, let's try to get the two of them alone together tomorrow morning. It's possible that nee-chan just needs to be alone with Strawhat in order for her feelings to awaken."

"But we're not going to reach land for another few days." said Usopp. "How is it possible to get two people alone on this ship?"

"Heh! You're insulting my carpentry work." Franky said, smirking. "I built this ship with over ten separate rooms. We just need to get them into one of them. So here's my plan.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took me way longer to finish this chapter then I had expected. This is probably the most difficult fanfic I've ever written. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Locked In

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning.

Half of the crew was still sleeping.

The other half, consisting of Franky, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper, were out on the deck.

"So, everyone remembers what we discussed last night, right?" asked Franky, looking between his three crewmates.

"Yes." they all said in unison.

"But is this really going to do anything?" asked Usopp, frowning. "Won't it just get Nami mad?"

"No!" shouted Franky. "It's sure to work."

"..If you say so.." Usopp mumbled.

"Right!" Franky exclaimed. "So, like we discussed, our first step is to try to convince Nico Robin to help us."

The cyborg looked down at Chopper.

"You won't make nee-chan suspicious, so you should call her out." he said. "The rest of will wait here."

"Okay. I got it." Chopper replied, nodding.

The reindeer headed towards the women's quarters while Franky, Zoro and Usopp hid on the other end of the ship.

"I still think all of this is stupid." said Zoro.

"Hahaha!" Franky laughed. "You'll change your mind soon! My plans never fail!"

Chopper knocked on the cabin door.

A few seconds passed before a drowsy Nami opened it.

"..Huh?" Nami muttered, looking around until she saw Chopper. "..Oh..Chopper..What is it..?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"There's something important I need to speak to Robin about." the reindeer replied, as he had rehearsed. "Could you ask her to come outside?"

"..Oh..Okay.." she said, yawning.

Chopper waited a few minutes until Robin stepped out.

"What is it?" the archaeologist questioned.

"Uhh..Could we talk over there?" Chopper asked, pointing to the other end of the ship.

Robin looked confused, but she agreed, "..Alright.."

She followed Chopper to where Franky, Zoro, and Usopp were waiting.

"Ah, Nico Robin!" Franky exclaimed when she arrived. "There's something important we wanted to discuss with you!"

"Something important..?" Robin asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, to start off, what do you think of what happened last night?" Franky inquired. "When Strawhat confessed to nee-chan."

Robin put her hand on her chin.

"..It surprised me." she said after a moment.

"Ah, we were all surprised..." Franky replied, nodding. "..But don't you think that maybe it all happened the wrong way? Like, maybe the only reason nee-chan rejected him was because we were all there?"

"..I suppose." she said, looking at him to continue.

"Well," he went on, "we were thinking that if they were alone together, maybe nee-chan would be able to admit her true feelings to him! So, we came up with a plan to get the two of them alone together, and we were wondering if we could get your help for part of it."

Robin took a few moments to consider the idea, then smiled. "What would you like me to do?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The Strawhats sat around the dining room table as Sanji made breakfast.

"SANJI!! HURRY UP!!" Luffy demanded.

"Shut your mouth or you're not getting any!" the cook snapped.

Luffy growled, and started to lean against the table when he suddenly yelled "OWW!!" and fell backwards, along with his chair, onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Zoro, who was sitting next to him.

Luffy was clutching the bandages that covered the wounded area on his chest as he attempted to sit up.

"Ahh!!" hollered Chopper, rushing to his captain's side. "Luffy!! I told you to be careful! You can't let anything press up against your wound!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes and mumbled something before standing up and tilting his chair back onto its feet.

"I'm going to need to examine your chest later on today." the doctor informed him.

Ignoring Chopper, Luffy proceeded to lean back down against the table.

"OWWW!!" he yelled again, this time falling off the side of his chair onto Chopper.

"You did it again!!" Chopper bellowed, crawling out from under Luffy.

"Owwwww..." Luffy moaned as he forced himself back onto his legs.

"You need to sit with your back straight until you're healed!" Chopper ordered.

"But that's no fun.." Luffy complained, sitting down again.

"It doesn't matter!" Chopper shouted.

Chopper returned to his seat, but kept his eyes on Luffy.

After a few minutes, Sanji announced that breakfast was ready.

Everyone got up to fill their plates.

Franky glanced at Robin and she nodded.

"Sanji," she said, "would you mind eating breakfast with me in my room?"

Sanji nearly fell over.

"I-I-I-I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO!!" he exclaimed.

Nami looked at Robin strangely.

"I was wondering if you could help me look for a book on my shelves while we ate." Robin explained. "I've spent some time searching for it but I've yet to find it.."

"It would be no problem at all!!" Sanji replied, ecstatic.

The cook followed the archaeologist out of the room like a dog lead by its master.

The rest of the Strawhats took their seats.

Luffy immediately began chowing down on everything in sight.

"..Now..?" Usopp whispered to Franky.

"..Yeah..!" Franky whispered back, nudging Chopper and Zoro from under the table.

The four stood up with their bowls of soup and walked towards the door.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to fix a problem with the ship while I eat." said Franky.

"I'm going to prepare the medical room for Luffy while I eat." said Chopper.

"I'm going to train with Zoro's weights while I eat." said Usopp.

"I'm going to kill Usopp if he touches my weights while I eat." said Zoro.

And with that, the four left the room, leaving the captain and navigator alone.

As soon as they were out, Franky barred the door shut with a lock he had installed earlier that morning.

"Okay, I drilled four holes in the side of the dining room cabin so each of us can watch them." Franky announced.

All of them except Zoro immediately pressed their faces up against the walls and looked inside.

Luffy was continuing to stuff food in his mouth. If he noticed that six of his crewmates were missing, he didn't seem to care.

Nami was slowly raising a spoon to her lips while eyeing the door suspiciously.

"So just what is it you expect will happen?" Zoro asked Franky.

"Hmm.." the cyborg replied. "Well, most likely, nee-chan will admit to Strawhat that she shares his feelings, and then she will run into his arms.."

"I think that's the LEAST likely thing to happen." said Usopp, his eye still on the hole.

Nami took her eyes away from the door and glanced at Luffy, then focused on eating.

They both continued for the next few minutes.

Luffy took advantage of his crewmates' absence to grab every piece of food in the room.

Neither of them said a word to the other, although Luffy usually didn't attempt to talk while he was eating anyway.

When Nami finished her bowl, she stood up and headed for the door.

"Nothing happened." Usopp stated.

"Nothing." Chopper agreed.

"W-Well, let's wait and see.." said Franky.

Nami grabbed the handle of the door and attempted to open it.

It wouldn't budge.

"Eh?"

She started shaking it.

It still wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong with this door..!!" she growled, putting her foot up against the wall as she attempted to pull it open.

After a number of failed attempts, she turned around and faced Luffy.

"Luffy!" she shouted. "The door won't open!"

"Hmm??" Luffy mumbled, still filling his mouth with food.

"Stop eating!" she ordered.

Luffy stared at her while he continued to eat.

Nami clenched her fists and stomped over to her captain.

When she reached him, she pounded him over the head, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Auuwww!!" he hollered, grabbing the back of his head and spitting food out.

"I said the door won't open!" she shouted.

Luffy swallowed what he had in his mouth and got to his feet.

"Why won't the door open?" he finally asked.

"I don't know!" she replied. "Do something!"

"Okay." he said. "I'll do something when I'm done eating."

"DO SOMETHING NOW!!" she yelled, bonking him over the head again.

Luffy grumbled and walked over to the door.

He got into his fighting stance and pulled his arm back, preparing to smash it open.

"He's going to damage the ship!!" Franky hollered.

"That's because you came up with this stupid plan." said Zoro.

"WAIT!!" Nami suddenly shouted. "Don't just destroy the door!!"

Luffy turned around and gave her a weird look. "But it won't open.."

"That doesn't mean the only option is to punch it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right." he said, turning back around and lifting his foot up.

"DON'T KICK IT EITHER!!" she snapped, leaping forward and hitting him over the head for the third time.

"But how else can I open it up??" he asked, rubbing his head.

Nami stared at him for a moment before sighing. "We'll just have to call to the crew to get their attention."

"Oh, okay."

"You do it." she demanded.

"Okay." he said again.

The Strawhat captain puffed out his chest, then yelled, "ZORO!! USOPP!! SANJI!! CHOPPER!! ROBIN!! FRANKY!!"

They waited and no one came.

Nami growled. "What are those idiots doing..!?"

Luffy raised his fist again. "Then..!!"

"Stop it!" Nami ordered. "We're no where close to an island, so if you break the door we'll have nothing to replace it with for the next few days!"

"Hmmm...Then nothing can be done." he declared.

"We'll just have to wait for some one to come by.." she mumbled.

"That's fine." said Luffy, taking his seat and resuming eating.

Nami sat down and put her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands.

"Something's bound to happen now!" exclaimed Franky.

Some minutes passed and Luffy finished the remaining food.

He grumbled about still being hungry and leaned back in his chair.

Nami looked at him.

She sighed.

'So this guy's in love with me, huh?' she thought.

She was sure it was nothing more than a fleeting attraction.

Being as dense as he was, he probably just noticed for the first time last night that she was cute, and classified the new found feeling as 'love.'

It was best not to make anything of it.

He'd probably get over her soon, if he hadn't already.

...But still, it was bothering her that he'd said that all of a sudden.

She had honestly never expected to hear it from HIM.

It just didn't seem like him to do that.

He was always so sure of everything he said, yet he just blurted something out like that?

Why did he do that..!?

She grunted.

"Luffy.." she began.

"Ah! Here it comes!" exclaimed Franky.

"..you're an idiot."

"..Was that what you were expecting?" asked Usopp.

"...S-She must just be confused about her feelings.." said Franky.

Luffy didn't say anything.

"I wonder what Strawhat's thinking.." muttered Franky.

They heard a loud snore.

Luffy had fallen asleep.

"H-He fell asleep!?" shouted Franky.

They heard another loud snore from behind them.

"Zoro fell asleep too." said Chopper.

Usopp sighed. "Since Luffy fell asleep, it doesn't seem like anything's going to happen." he said. "I guess your plan failed."

Franky frowned for a moment then smirked. "Hah! Don't worry! This was only my first plan! I still have many more!"

"Really??" asked Chopper.

"Of course!" Franky exclaimed, laughing. "This week's suuuuper me has the ability to make love blossom no matter what!"

Franky hopped onto his feet, unlocked the cabin door, and flung it open.

"AH! Nee-chan!" he yelled. "Were you in here!?"

Nami snapped her neck around and glared at Franky.

"What were you doing!?" she shouted. "And why couldn't I open the door!?"

"Ah..I was testing a new lock system I put together.." he lied. "I had no idea you were in there, though!"

"What do you mean you didn't know I was in here!? I was here when you left!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" he said, scratching his head. "Anyway, the door's open now.."

Nami stood up and stomped out of the room, huffing.

Usopp walked over to Franky. "So what's your next plan?" he asked.

"Hehehe." Franky snickered. "We'll have to spend the day preparing for it, because it takes place at night.."

"At night?" inquired Usopp.

"You could say it's the opposite of the last plan." he began. "I call it..."

The cyborg puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips.

"..the 'Franky Midnight Deck of Love!!'" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Operation Usopp Certain Love

I don't own One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usopp frowned. "The Franky Midnight Deck of Love?"

"What's that??" asked Chopper.

Franky smirked. "Heh! It's the perfect plan to get nee-chan to open her heart!"

Usopp crossed his arms. "Well, what do we have to do for this?"

"I'll tell you!" said Franky. "Hey, swordsman! Wake up!"

"Ah..?" Zoro mumbled.

"The second plan!" shouted Franky. "Get over here so you can hear it!"

Zoro got to his feet.

"What is it this time?" he asked, making his way over to Franky.

"Well," Franky began, "to start with, we'll need Nico Robin's cooperation again.."

xxxxxxxxxx

Chopper watched Usopp enthusiastically as the sniper made adjustments to his "kabuto" at the rear of the ship.

"So, what do you think of Franky's plan?" Usopp asked.

"It sounds fun!" exclaimed Chopper.

"I hope it will work this time.." Usopp muttered. "Franky's spending half the day making the 'changes' after all."

"Hmmm..." Chopper began, crossing his arms and staring at the ground. "I'm worried Luffy and Nami might catch a cold.."

"If they do as Franky planned, they probably won't." said Usopp as he added the finishing touch to his weapon and set it aside.

The sharpshooter crossed his arms and sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Chopper.

"...I feel bad for Luffy." he said. "I had never expected him to fall in love with a girl..He never seemed interested in that sort of thing. But apparently he was..And when he admitted it to her, he got turned down.."

"Yeah.." Chopper said, frowning.

"..And of all the people to fall in love with..!" he continued. "I mean, Nami has never shown any interest in love either! And..I just can't picture her being a sweet girl friend!"

Usopp grunted.

"..But still," he went on, "we owe it to Luffy to help him out..! No matter how impossible it may seem, we have to keep trying! Because if those are his true feelings, she can't just ignore them!"

Usopp suddenly stood up.

"That's it!" he shouted. "It's time the great Captain Usopp came up with a plan of his own!"

Chopper hopped to his feet, eyes glistening.

"You're going to make a plan as well??" he asked.

"That's right!" Usopp declared, pointing to himself proudly. "Once 'Operation Usopp Certain Love' is completed, there will be no need for any more plans!"

"Operation Usopp Certain Love!?" Chopper repeated. "What's that?? What's that??"

Usopp said nothing, but continued to point at himself, apparently deep in thought.

"..My plan is far too complex to explain." he finally said.

"Wow!! It must be great!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Everything thought of by Captain Usopp is great!" Usopp reminded him.

"HEY!" Sanji's voice suddenly came from the dining room. "Lunch is ready!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Franky was the last person to enter the dining room.

He had traces of grease on his face and arms.

"Eh? Franky, what have you been doing?" asked Sanji as he lowered a platter onto the table.

"Ah..I've been adding some new features to the ship." he said, taking a seat.

"What kind of features?" asked Nami.

"Oh, well, I'm just adding touch ups here and there." he said. "Things to makes the ship function better."

Nami eyed him for a moment, then returned to her food.

When they had all finished, Franky hurried out the door.

"He must really want to finish with those touch ups soon.." said Sanji as he piled the plates. "..Oh! Robin-chan!!" The cook suddenly exclaimed. "We never found that book! Would you like more help??"

Robin smiled. "No..I fear we may have been searching for something that never existed to begin with.."

Sanji frowned. "What?"

Luffy hopped over the table and raced out the door, shouting, "Let's go fishing!"

"Luffy, wait!" called Chopper, following him out. "Don't get started on anything! After I've prepared the anesthetics, I need to check up on your wound and replace the stitches!"

"That's it!!" Usopp suddenly shouted, running up to Chopper. "Chopper! Forget those anesthetics, you won't be needing them!"

"What!?" hollered Chopper. "What do you mean!? Without the anesthetics Luffy will be in a lot of pain!"

"That pain is a small price to pay!" said Usopp. "I've finally put together my plan! Let us begin! 'Operation Usopp Certain Love'!!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this??" Chopper whispered to Usopp.

"Absolutely!" Usopp whispered back. "A maiden's heart weakens when she witnesses a loved one in pain!"

Chopper looked hesitantly over at Luffy, who sat on the edge of the patient's bed, a bored expression on his face.

"Hey, Chopper!" Luffy yelled. "When can I leave!? This is boring!"

"Well, I have to replace your stitches fir-" Chopper began, but was cut off by Usopp.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted, looking serious. "Listen! Chopper ran out of painkillers, so this is going to hurt alot!"

"WHAT!?" Luffy hollered.

"But that doesn't matter!" the liar continued. "If Chopper doesn't do this right now, you'll die in the next hour! You'll DIE!! So you have to put up with the pain no matter what! Do you understand!?"

"What!?" exclaimed Chopper. "Usopp, he won't d-"

Usopp put his hand over Chopper's mouth.

"LUFFY!! I said, do you understand!!"

"...Y-Yeah." Luffy said, gulping.

"Good! Now Chopper, strap him down!"

Chopper hesitated for a moment, then changed into his human form and walked up to Luffy.

"..Uh...Okay, first, I need you to take your vest off." he said.

Luffy slipped off his vest and dropped it to the floor.

"Next, you have to lie down and slide your hands and feet under these belts." Chopper continued, gesturing towards the leather straps bolted down at each corner of the bed.

Luffy made a face, but followed Chopper's instructions.

Chopper tightened the straps around his wrists and ankles, then pulled a large belt out from the side of the bed and fastened it around Luffy's stomach.

He started examining Luffy's wound.

It was a large, round, swollen spot, containing colors of purple, blue, green, and yellow.

Chopper had not only had to stitch together the skin, but also the damaged muscle tissue underneath it.

Chopper turned around to face Usopp.

"U-Usopp.." he began. "..This will REALLY be painful."

Usopp glanced at Luffy's wound then quickly looked away.

"L-Like I said!" he exclaimed, "A small price to pay!"

Chopper hesitantly turned to his medical kit and took out a scalpel and the stitching equipment he would need.

"Depending on what I see once I remove his superficial stitches," he began, "I may have to operate on his insides. If that happens, I'll absolutely need to use anesthetics."

"Right." Usopp said, nodding. "If that happens."

Chopper faced Luffy, scalpel in hand.

"Alright, I'm going to start now." he informed him.

"Right!" Luffy said, taking a deep breath.

Chopper brought the scalpel right above Luffy's wound, then slowly lowered it.

Luffy cringed when it touched him.

"O-Okay Luffy, I'm going to begin the incision now.."

xxxxxxxxxx

2 Seconds Later

xxxxxxxxxx

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Luffy yelled. "THAT HURTS!!"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Usopp. "Keep doing what you're doing, Chopper! I'll go get Nami!"

"O-Okay.." said Chopper.

Usopp ran out onto the deck.

All the crew members were rushing out to see what Luffy was yelling about.

"What's wrong!?" shouted Franky.

"Why is Luffy screaming!?" exclaimed Sanji.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!" came Luffy's cry of pain again.

Usopp waited until he saw Nami, then he shouted,

"The situation is horrible!! Chopper needed to operate on Luffy, but he ran out of anesthetics, so he has to do the operation without them! Luffy's in excruciating pain right now!"

"What!?" cried Franky. "He was screaming whenever something TOUCHED his wound! But now it's being OPERATED on and he doesn't even get painkillers!?"

"That's not all!" Usopp continued. "Chopper might have to redo the stitches inside of him!"

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Luffy howled.

"All that while he's conscious and alert!?" shouted Sanji.

"That's right!" Usopp yelled. "He's in agony!"

"L-Luffy!" exclaimed Nami.

'Now's my chance!!' Usopp thought to himself.

"There was only one thing he asked for!" Usopp informed them. "You all know he got that wound while protecting our lives! So before I tell you what he requested, I want each of you to promise you'd do whatever it is, no matter what! Each of you!"

"Of course!" exclaimed Sanji.

"You don't even need to ask that!" shouted Zoro.

"If there's anything he needs me to do, I'll do it!" yelled Franky.

"I'll do whatever I can." said Robin.

"Whatever he needs!" exclaimed Nami.

'YES!' Usopp thought, smiling wickedly to himself. 'There's no possible way she could say no now!'

"Eh hem." Usopp coughed into his fist. "Luffy's ONE request...His one and only request.."

He looked from Sanji, to Zoro, to Franky, to Robin and then finally to Nami.

"..was that NAMI be by his side now, in his time of most dire need!"

Usopp finished and crossed his arms, feeling extremely triumphant.

There was dead silence for a moment and a cold breeze blew by.

After a few seconds, the silence was interrupted by another one of Luffy's agonizing cries.

Nami was gaping at Usopp.

"M-Me!?" she shouted.

"That is what he requested!" Usopp exclaimed. "And you all swore just now that you would do whatever it was he asked of you!"

"AAAAAAARGH!!" came his scream once again.

"Do you not hear his cries of anguish!?" Usopp hollered, pointing to the medical room. "Go to him! Now!"

"R-Right..!" she said, biting her lip and running to the origin of the yells.

Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Robin continued to stare at Usopp.

"For Luffy to request that.." Sanji muttered.

"It seems he really meant what he said last night.." said Zoro.

"He called her over everyone else.." Frank remarked, a tear forming in his eye.

"I had no idea he was this serious.." said Robin.

'I even have Zoro and Franky fooled!' Usopp thought to himself. 'This was truly a plan only the great Usopp could have devised!'

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami rushed into the medical room where she was immediately greeted by Chopper.

"Ah...Nami," he said, "you can kneel down at the side of the bed.."

Nami quickly went to Luffy's side and knelt down.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" he screamed as Chopper removed a stitch from his wound.

"I-I'm here like you asked.." she said.

"AAAAAAAAGH!!" he hollered as Chopper removed another stitch.

"W-Whatever you want me to do.." she said.

"EEEEEEERGH!!" he shouted.

Nami bit her lip again.

She didn't understand why he wanted her here.

Why would he single her out like that?

He had never played favorites with his nakama before.

Was all this really because of what he said last night?

Was he really, seriously..

"EEEEEEEEGH!!" he cried out, squeezing the edges of the bed.

"L-Luffy!" she exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!!" he yelled.

"I've almost finished opening the wound." said Chopper. "Once it's open, I'm going to determine whether or not I'll need to replace the stitches on his insides."

"GyAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Luffy roared.

Nami didn't know what he wanted her to do or what she could do.

"BAAAAAAAAHH!!" he hollered.

She had never been in this kind of situation before.

"EGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"That was the last stitch." said Chopper. "I'm going to take a look inside his wound now..This will be really painful."

Chopper slowly stretched apart Luffy's swollen gash.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Luffy thundered.

As Chopper analyzed the open area, Luffy panted heavily, continuing to squeeze the edges of the bed.

After a few seconds, Chopper gulped. "..It seems the stitches holding a part of his muscles together came apart..I-I'm going to have to replace them."

'There's no way I can continue to do this without anasthetics!' he thought to himself.

Chopper flung open his medicine chest and began searching through it.

After a few seconds, he pulled out a bottle.

'Okay, this should be able to put him to sleep.'

Chopper opened the bottle.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "There's nothing left!!"

Chopper threw the bottle aside and started searching through the chest again until he found another bottle.

'Okay, this should atleast take away his alertness..'

Chopper opened the bottle.

"EH!!" he bellowed. "This one's empty too!!"

He threw that bottle aside and resumed his search.

He pulled out one more bottle.

'This is my last hope!'

Chopper opened the bottle.

Once again, it was empty.

"AHH!!" he hollered. "I REALLY AM OUT OF ANESTHETICS!!"

"W-What do you mean, Chopper?" Nami asked, confused.

"Ah! This is bad!" Chopper exclaimed. "If I don't replace the stitches inside Luffy soon, Luffy's life will be in danger!"

"What!?" Nami shouted.

"B-But.." he continued. "..To do this without anesthetics..The pain would be unbearable! A normal human would pass out from it, but Luffy...No matter how much pain he goes through, he always seems to remain conscious! His tolerance level is too high! He'd be awake throughout the entire procedure, feeling everything!"

"Eh!?" Nami screamed. "I-Isn't there anything you can do!?"

"I have no more anesthetics left!" Chopper exclaimed. "And it would be too dangerous to wait until we get to the next island! He could die before then!"

"He could DIE!?"

"I've never performed surgery on a person who was still awake before!" Chopper hollered. "B-But..!! I don't have a choice!!"

Chopper looked down at Luffy.

"Luffy! Can you talk!?"

Luffy panted a few times before saying, "Y-Yeah..."

"I'm going to need to operate inside of you!" Chopper informed him. "No matter how much it hurts, you absolutely mustn't move! You could really die!"

After a few more pants, Luffy said, "O-Okay.."

Chopper gulped and leaned down over Luffy.

He slowly entered Luffy's wound with one of his tools and began the procedure.

He immediately let out the loudest cry yet.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Luffy!!" Nami shouted.

"EHHHHHHHGH!!" he roared, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

"Luffy!!" she shouted again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" he howled, opening and closing his fists in pain.

Nami reached for one of his hands and held onto it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he thundered, squeezing her hand.

She could feel his sweat on her palms.

If this was what she could do for him, then she had no problem doing it.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Luffy's screams finally died down, the remaining five Strawhats gathered in the medical room's doorway.

"I just finished replacing the stitches.." said Chopper, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Nami was at Luffy's side, holding his hand, as Luffy panted heavily.

"He was yelling for like thirty minutes.." said Franky. "..To deal with so much pain for that long.."

"He had surgery performed on him while he was still conscious.." Sanji muttered.

"It's amazing that he didn't pass out.." said Robin.

"He's strong." said Zoro.

"I-I didn't think it would take this long.." muttered Usopp, feeling guilty.

"He probably won't be able to sit up for a few hours.." said Chopper.

Luffy sat up.

"Eh!?" Chopper shouted. "Luffy, how can you do that!? You just underwent surgery!"

Luffy continued panting for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Ah...I'm...alright...now..." he said.

"Amazing.." muttered Franky. "..That guy.."

"You should lie back down!" Chopper exclaimed. "And you should stay in bed for the next few hours! Your wound is going to be really swollen and sensitive during that time and you shouldn't be moving around!"

"..But...I feel...fine..." he panted.

"There's no way you could feel fine after that!" Chopper hollered.

"S-Sanji.." Luffy said.

"W-What can I do, Luffy?"

"M-Meat..."

"..Right! I'll make something right away!" the cook exclaimed, running out the door.

"Hah...Hah..." Luffy breathed, slowly looking around him.

He noticed Nami was by his side.

"..Hah..Nami..?" he asked, confused.

Nami looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I came here like you asked.." she said.

Luffy tilted his head slightly.

"..Hah...Hah...What..?"

Usopp gulped. 'Uh oh.'

"You said you wanted me by your side," she continued, "so I stayed with you the whole time.."

Luffy continued to stare at her while breathing heavily.

"..Hah..Hah...Eh..? Really..? ...I..said that..?"

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"He must have forgotten because he was in so much pain when he said it!" exclaimed Usopp.

"..Oh.." said Nami.

"That must have been his heart calling out to her!" shouted Franky.

"Y-Yeah! That must have been it!" lied Usopp.

Luffy was extremely confused now, but he lay back down.

He didn't notice that he was (and had been the whole time) tightly gripping Nami's hand.

"We should let him get some rest now." said Chopper.

"That's true." said Franky.

Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Robin, and Zoro all walked out onto the deck.

Nami, who was unable to leave due to Luffy's grip on her hand, stayed in the room.

When they were out of Nami's earshot, Franky exclaimed,

"This is fantastic! Nee-chan's passionate side has finally come out! She may already be in love! Once we commence my plan, the 'Franky Midnight Deck of Love,' she'll no longer be able to resist him!"

"Speaking of that, have you finished setting up the locks?" Usopp asked.

"I just finished." replied Franky.

Zoro crossed his arms. "Isn't this plan going overboard?"

"Of course not!" shouted Franky. "There's no such thing as 'going overboard' when it comes to love! Anyway! Let's meet in the crow's nest to go back over the plan!"

The five headed up the ladder to the crow's nest.

Meanwhile, Nami was trying to free herself from Luffy's grasp.

"Um..Luffy.." Nami said, tugging on her wrist, "..you're still holding my hand.."

"..Hah...Hah..What..?" Luffy asked.

"..My hand.." Nami said. "..You're holding it.."

"..Hah..I am..?"

"..Yeah.."

"..Hah..That's weird..Hah..."

Luffy still wasn't letting go.

Nami didn't say anything.

After a few minutes, Luffy fell asleep and she was able to slip her hand out.

xxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!?" Franky yelled. "You mean Strawhat didn't really say that!? You were lying!?"

"Don't say it so loud!!" shouted Usopp. "What if Nami hears you!?"

"Wasn't that kind of low?" asked Zoro. "I mean, even for you..Making Luffy have surgery without anesthetics.."

"I had really thought you were telling the truth.." said Robin.

"But it all worked out in the end!" Usopp exclaimed. "It was the great plan, 'Operation Usopp Certain Love!'"

"It turned out I really was out of anesthetics.." said Chopper.

"I-I was actually about to mention that!" Usopp shouted. "I knew all along that Chopper was out of painkillers! I devised this great plan to cope with that! I would never deliberately make a friend suffer!"

"EH!?" hollered Chopper. "REALLY!?"

"Of course!" Usopp laughed. "Chopper! What is my name!?"

"CAPTAIN USO-"

"ANYWAY," Zoro interrupted. "Franky, aren't you going to go back over your plan with us?"

"Ah, right." Franky said. "I will now go over the details of 'Franky Midnight Deck of Love.'"

"I start the plan by installing locks on every door and latch on the ship." he began. "They can only be activated and deactivated when I flip THIS switch."

Franky pointed to a switch located on the wall of the crows nest with a series of metal tubes sprouting out from it.

"The next part of the plan begins after dinner." he continued. "First, Nico Robin, you must make sure nee-chan stays on deck. Can you do this?"

"Yes, I'll try."

"Right. At the same time, long nose, you will ask Strawhat to go fishing with you."

"Got it."

"Meanwhile, while those two are distracted, reindeer, swordsman, and I will meet with curly brows and inform him of our plan. If he agrees to cooperate, then that will be fine. If he refuses, the three of us must work together to restrain him."

"W-We're really going to restrain Sanji??" Chopper asked.

"I don't mind this part of the plan." said Zoro.

"Next, the three of us will bring curly brows up to the crow's nest and I will activate the locks on the doors. Nico Robin, long nose, you will hear a loud clicking noise. At this time, you must leave nee-chan and Strawhat and enter the crow's nest with the rest of us. We will then lock the latch to the crow's nest. The six of us will spend the night there."

"..So after that.." said Usopp.

Franky crossed his arms and grinned.

"After that comes the final part!" he exclaimed. "Stuck outside during the cold night, Strawhat and nee-chan will have no choice but to sleep in eachother's arms for warmth!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Franky Midnight Deck of Love

I don't own One Piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note: The center of the Thousand Sunny's deck is covered in grass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dinner time.

After spending the afternoon in bed, Luffy was extremely eager to eat.

"SANJI!!" he bellowed as he entered the dining room. "You said you'd make me meat!!"

"I did make it for you." the cook replied as he brought a tray of food to the table. "But you were asleep, so I couldn't give it to you."

"Then why didn't you wake me up!?" Luffy shouted.

"You needed the rest!" yelled Chopper. "And you'll need to be really careful for the next week! You can't be stretching, or fighting, or punching or doing anything that puts stress on your body! If you rip the stitches again before your body has a chance to heal, you'll get internal bleeding and die!"

"This is serious, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed. "Just take it easy for a while!"

"That's right!" shouted Nami. "Do you really want to have to go through what happened today all over again!?"

"I got it! I got it!" Luffy grumbled as he took a seat.

Though it wasn't by any intention of his own, as all the other seats had been taken, he wound up sitting next to Nami.

The moment Sanji set the first tray of food down on the table, Luffy stretched his arm out at lightning speed to grab a piece.

Before he reached it though, his arm snapped back into place and he yelled,

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

"LUFFY!!" Chopper roared. "I just told you, no more stretching for a week!! Your body can't handle it! I thought you said you understood!!"

"But how am I supposed to get the food when it's on the other end of the table!?" Luffy yelled.

"Just wait for the tray to get passed around like the rest of us!" shouted Nami.

"Fine! Then pass all the trays to me!" Luffy demanded.

"Wait your turn!" Nami snapped.

"This might actually teach Luffy some manners." said Sanji. "Oh, and speaking of which...Chopper, Luffy usually eats so much that his stomach stretches...Would that endanger him as well?"

"Ah! That's true!" Chopper hollered. "Luffy! You can't eat as much as you want for a while! Only eat enough to fill your stomach!"

"WHAT!?" Luffy thundered.

Nami hit him over the head. "Stop yelling!"

When they began eating, Franky leaned over to Usopp.

"Remember, ask Strawhat to go fishing with you after dinner.." he whispered.

"I know already.." Usopp mumbled.

Chopper glanced at Sanji. 'I really hope we're not going to fight with Sanji..' he thought.

Zoro also glanced at Sanji. 'I'll need to get the rope ready after dinner..' he thought.

"So Franky.." Sanji began. "..Did you finish with those new features you were installing?"

"Ah...Yeah.." said Franky. "..They're all set up.."

"You're still not going to tell us what they are?" Nami asked.

"We-Well, it's not like it's something secret.." he lied. "..But I'd rather you guys see them in effect before I tell you what they are."

"So when's that going to be?" asked Sanji.

"Tonight, in fact.." Franky replied.

"Nami," Robin asked, changing the subject, "how far are we from the next island?"

"About three days, from what I gathered at the last island."

'Hmm..Then that's probably how long we have to get those two together..' Franky thought to himself. 'But of course, we won't need all that time! Nee-chan will have her heart stolen by tomorrow morning!'

"Hopefully we won't run into any trouble there.." said Nami. "..With Luffy unable to fight, it would be difficult.."

"Well," Zoro began, "even if someone does pick a fight with us, unless they're another one of those 'Four Emperors,' we probably won't have any problem defeating them."

"We ARE the 'Strawhat' crew." said Sanji.

"That's right!" shouted Usopp. "Since Luffy's down, they'll have to face Captain Usopp in his place!"

"Ohhhh!!" exclaimed Chopper.

"That's not what I meant!" Nami shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"Now that Luffy's injured, he won't be able to protect himself!" she began. "Marines and pirates from all over the Grand Line are after his life! He's in a lot of danger!"

"I'll be fine!" Luffy exclaimed as he wolfed down a fish.

"Don't say that!" yelled Nami. "You just have to be attacked once and you could lose your life! In the state you're in, even an average person could kill you! This isn't a laughing matter!"

"You shouldn't worry about that, Nami-san." said Sanji.

"Yeah, it's not like we can ever take it easy anyway." said Franky.

Zoro nodded. "We're always facing these kinds of situations, after all."

Nami scowled. "You all don't understand a thing!" she snapped. "This isn't like always! We've never gone to an island before while Luffy was so injured he wasn't able to defend himself! This is really bad!"

The crew was staring at her.

"We shouldn't even let Luffy leave the ship!" she continued. "And Zoro! Sanji-kun! Franky! You three should stay on the ship the whole time we're there to guard him!"

"..Isn't that a little much?" asked Franky.

"Luffy can take care of himself." said Zoro.

"How can you say that!?" Nami shouted. "Zoro!! Luffy CAN'T take care of himself! You're his crew mate! It's your job to fight for him when he can't! Or are you too 'manly' to care about anyone other than yourself!?"

Zoro growled.

"Don't worry about it!" Luffy assured her as he started eating another fish.

Nami grabbed the tail of the fish and pulled it out of his mouth.

"Don't talk about your life so easily!! You may think it's fine to go off and risk it at every moment but what about your crew!? What happens to us if you die!?"

"Why are you suddenly making a fuss about this now?" Zoro asked. "Since the time you first joined him, Luffy's been putting his life on the line nearly every day. We all have. That's what it means to be pirates. You should already know that."

Nami glared at Zoro. "Just because it's dangerous to be a pirate doesn't mean we have to be reckless! How can you call yourself Luffy's nakama if you abandon him when he's in need!? Until he gets better, we have to be watching him at every moment or he could be killed!"

Franky eyed Nami. "..Nee-chan, aren't you being a little overly protective?"

"Yeah.." said Usopp. "It's not like you to get this worked up over Luffy's safety."

Nami looked back and forth between her crew mates for a moment.

"...Ugh.." she finally said. "..None of you care.."

Nami looked down at her plate and resumed eating.

"Why's Nami angry?" Chopper whispered to Zoro.

"She's probably going through her-" Zoro began, but was cut off as Sanji kicked him from under the table.

"What the hell was that for!?" Zoro barked.

"What you were about to say!" snapped Sanji. "It's something you should never say about a lady!"

"Well I can't help it if it's true!" Zoro shouted.

"I ought to kick some gentlemanliness into you!"

"You want to fight, bastard!?"

"Hey, come on!" yelled Usopp. "Don't do this during dinner!!"

"Yeah, cut it out!" shouted Franky.

Sanji and Zoro glared at each other for a moment before sitting back down.

"And besides.." Franky whispered to Zoro. "..you know why she's angry.."

"..I guess." said Zoro.

Dinner went by faster than usual, as there was little conversation and Luffy wasn't stealing everyone's food.

When they were done and as Sanji was bringing the plates into the kitchen, Robin walked up to Nami.

"Would you like to talk?" she asked.

Nami stared at Robin for a moment then sighed. "Sure, why not."

At the same time, Usopp approached Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy, let's do some late night fishing!" he exclaimed.

"Sure!" Luffy shouted.

The four of them went out onto the deck.

Franky and Chopper stayed in the dining room.

"Where did that swordsman go?" Franky whispered to Chopper.

"He said he needed to get something." replied Chopper.

Franky frowned. "He was supposed to help me talk to curly brows..Well, anyway, let me do the talking for now. I'm sure curly brows will agree to help us once I've explained things."

"Okay." said Chopper.

Franky leaned over the counter that separated the dining room from the kitchen, where Sanji was scrubbing plates.

"Hey, curly brows."

Sanji stopped scrubbing and turned around. "Huh? Franky? Why are you still in here?"

"There's something reindeer and I wanted to talk to you about.." he said.

The cook raised his eye brow. "I'm all ears."

"Well," Franky began, "let me start by asking you this: Do you believe love is important?"

Sanji closed his eye and smiled.

"I believe it is the most important thing in this world."

"That's great!" Franky exclaimed. "That will make things a lot easier!"

Sanji looked at him curiously.

"You remember what Strawhat said to nee-chan last night, right?" Franky asked.

"Of course." replied Sanji.

Franky crossed his arms and looked at the floor. "Well, after he was rejected, he was very heart broken."

Sanji nodded. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Ah, I see you understand." said Franky. "Well, afterwards, long nose, reindeer, sash man and myself all agreed that we would help Strawhat."

"A kind gesture." said Sanji.

"Right," Franky continued, "so we decided we would do everything we could to get nee-chan to fall in love with him."

Sanji nodded again, and started smiling.

"The first plan we came up with was to lock them together in the dining room this morning." said Franky. "We asked Nico Robin to help us by distracting you. I think she asked you to help her look for a book or something.."

Sanji's smile got wider.

"..then the four of us left the dining room and I locked the door so neither of them could escape. We were sure nee-chan was going to confess her love for Strawhat, but unfortunately he fell asleep before she could.."

"Ah, very unfortunate." said Sanji, still smiling.

"So now we've developed another plan. I call it the 'Franky Midnight Deck of Love!'"

"A very creative name." said Sanji.

"I'm glad you think so too!" Franky exclaimed. "So, this is how it goes: first, I install locks on all the doors - those were the new features I said I was adding to the ship."

"I see." said Sanji.

"Next, after dinner, Nico Robin distracts nee-chan out on the deck and long nose goes fishing with Strawhat while reindeer and I stay in here to explain the plan to you."

Sanji's smile got a little wider again.

"After we've convinced you to help us, you, me, reindeer, and swordsman go up into the crow's nest together. From there, I activate the locks on all the doors."

"What a high tech system." said Sanji. "It must have been difficult to set up."

"Hahaha!" Franky laughed. "Nothing's too difficult for me! But anyway, at that point, Nico Robin and long nose leave nee-chan and Strawhat and come up into the crow's nest with us. This is where our roles in the plan end."

Sanji nodded again. "I see. I see."

"So finally," Franky finished, "since nee-chan and Strawhat will be locked outside in the cold, they'll have to sleep together to keep warm!"

"Ah, what an elaborate plan." said Sanji, smiling the widest he had yet.

"I'm glad you see things my way!" Franky laughed. "So, now we need to go to the crow's ne-"

"-but of course..." Sanji continued...

"I MUST DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO LAY THIS EVIL PLAN TO WASTE!!"

The cook leapt out of the kitchen and charged towards the door yelling, "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"W-What!?" Franky shouted. "R-Reindeer! Stop him!"

Chopper hesitated for a moment, then changed into his human form and blocked the door.

"OUT OF THE WAY!!" Sanji roared, kicking Chopper to the side.

He was about to reach the door when he was tripped by the sheath of a sword and fell to the floor.

"MARIMO!!" Sanji thundered.

The cook tried to leap onto his feet but was stopped as Zoro sat on his back.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." said Zoro.

Franky and Chopper raced to his side.

"Franky, grab his arms." said Zoro. "In a minute, I'll grab his legs."

"BASTARDS!!" shouted Sanji. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"S-Sorry about this.." said Franky, grabbing onto Sanji's hands.

"EAT SHIT!" Sanji roared.

Zoro remained seated on Sanji. "Franky," he began, "as soon as I grab his legs, we'll lift him up."

"G-Got it." said Franky.

"SHITTY BASTARDS!!"

"I brought a rope up here." Zoro continued, pointing to a coil of rope lying on the floor. "Chopper, once Franky and I lift him up, start wrapping the rope around him, starting from his feet and ending at his shoulders."

"O-Okay.." Chopper said hesitantly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHITTY ASSHOLES!!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Okay," said Zoro, "Franky, on the count of three, I'm going to grab onto his legs and we'll lift him up."

Franky nodded. "Alright!"

"One." Zoro began.

"YOU SHITTY SHITS!! GET YOUR SHITTY HANDS OFF OF ME!!"

"Two."

"I'LL DUMP YOU IN A BARREL OF SHIT AND MAKE YOU EAT SHIT FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHITTY LIVES!!"

"Three!"

"SHIT!!"

Zoro rolled off Sanji, grabbed his legs, and lifted him into the air with Franky.

"Now, Chopper!" Zoro yelled, struggling to hold Sanji's legs in place as the cook thrashed about.

"R-Right!"

Chopper grabbed the rope and started wrapping it around Sanji's ankles.

"Sorry about this, Sanji.."

"GO TO HELL, YOU SHITTY REINDEER!!"

After a minute, the cook was tied up from his ankles to his shoulders.

"BASTARDS! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!" he thundered.

"You look like a cigar." said Zoro.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"What are we going to do about his yelling?" asked Franky.

Zoro took out a roll of tape and a sock.

"Oh, I get it."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU SHI-"

Zoro stuck the sock in Sanji's mouth, then sealed it shut with tape.

"MMMMMMPH!!"

"Okay, good!" exclaimed Franky. "Now we need to carry him up to the crow's nest with us."

Zoro slung Sanji over his shoulder. "I can do that."

"MMMMMMMMMPH!!"

"Alright, let's go!"

And with that, the four of them headed up to the crow's nest.

xxxxxxxxxx

Usopp and Luffy sat at the front of the ship, holding fishing poles out over the water.

"I wonder if we'll catch a sea king!" Luffy shouted.

"Sea kings are twenty times bigger than our boat." said Usopp. "They're not going to be interested in our little lures."

"Then we should use bigger ones!"

"It doesn't matter how big they are! And besides, if a sea king finds us, it'll eat us!"

Usopp suddenly felt a tug on his pole.

"Ah! I've got one!" he yelled, standing up and turning the reel. "This one's really strong!! It might be some kind of shark or whale!!"

After half a minute of reeling, Usopp's hook popped out of the water with a tiny fish flopping around on it.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Luffy laughed, falling on his back and clutching his stomach.

"S-Shut up!" Usopp barked. "There must have been a bigger one at first but it got scared when it saw me and managed to get away!"

Usopp unhooked the fish and threw it back into the water.

"You haven't caught anything at all!" he snapped.

Luffy sat up and grabbed his pole again.

They continued to fish in silence for a few minutes before Usopp finally said,

"Hey, Luffy."

Luffy looked at him. "What?"

"..Do you really not care whether or not Nami loves you?"

Luffy stared at Usopp for a few seconds before replying, "I just decided. I want her to love me."

Usopp gaped at him. "W-What?? You just decided??"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah."

"W-Well that changes alot!" Usopp exclaimed. "What are you going to do, then??"

Luffy tilted his head.

"What are you going to do!" Usopp repeated. "You just said you want her to love you! If you want her to love you, then you should try to get her to love you!"

"Oh."

"So what are you going to do!?"

"I don't know."

Usopp frowned. "This is why other people have to help you.."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

There was suddenly a loud clicking noise.

Usopp stood up. 'Looks like it's time..'

"Where are you going?" asked Luffy.

"Oh, I'm going to use the toilet." he lied. "Wait for me here."

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami and Robin sat at the bow of the ship.

"What's wrong with all of you, anyway!?" Nami fumed. "Since Luffy can't fight right now, it's obvious that we should do everything we can to protect him until he can!"

Robin listened to Nami silently.

"It's too dangerous to take any chances!" she exclaimed. "If we left him alone, even for a moment, he could get attacked and there would be nothing he could do about it! And there will probably be people just waiting for that chance! He's worth 300,000,000 beri, after all! ..In fact, he's probably worth even more now after that last battle!"

Nami stamped her foot.

"Why am I the only one who's taking this seriously!? You should all be really worried too! If none of you are going to make any effort to look after Luffy then I'll have to stay with him on the ship the entire time we're on that island!"

She huffed and faced the sea.

There was suddenly a loud clicking noise.

"Huh? Robin, what was that?" Nami asked, turning back around.

Robin was gone.

Nami narrowed her eyes. 'I guess she got tired of listening to me..'

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, good!" Franky exclaimed as Usopp and Robin entered the crow's nest. "Now there's nothing left for us to do!"

When Usopp had gotten settled in, he noticed that Zoro was sitting on something that looked like a giant cigar.

"Zoro, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the said object.

Zoro looked down. "Huh? Oh."

He moved a little so Usopp could see Sanji's head.

"Oh.." said Usopp. "So I take it Sanji wouldn't cooperate.."

The cook was glaring up at Zoro. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!! (Untie me so I can skew you, you shitty bastards!!)"

"He seems pretty angry.." Usopp commented.

"No, he's just tired." said Zoro.

"MMMMMMMMPH!!"

Franky locked the hatch. "Alright, you can all go to sleep now if you want. I'm going to stay up to see what happens."

"I'll stay up too." said Usopp.

"Me too!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I'd like to see as well." said Robin.

The four of them looked out down on the deck from the windows of the crow's nest.

Luffy was at the front of the ship, fishing.

Nami was at the back of the ship, looking out over the ocean.

"I guess they haven't noticed yet." said Usopp.

Franky rubbed his chins. "We might have to wait a little while.."

xxxxxxxxxx

One hour later

xxxxxxxxxx

Nami rubbed her arms.

It was getting cold out. She figured she should go to bed.

She had spent the last hour thinking of how she would protect Luffy when they arrived on the next island.

'I can just think more about it in bed..' she thought to herself.

She walked across the deck to her room.

She grabbed the handle of the door.

She pulled.

It wouldn't open.

"You've got to be kidding me.." she growled.

She pulled again, this time harder.

It still wouldn't open.

"Franky..." she muttered.

She walked over to the men's sleeping quarters to wake him up.

She grabbed the door handle.

She pulled.

It wouldn't open.

"FRANKY...!!"

She pounded on the door. "Franky! Come out here!"

No response.

She kicked the door.

"FRANKY!!" she repeated.

She continued pounding on the door for the next minute, but got no response.

"Is no one in there!?"

She headed to the dining room.

She grabbed the door handle.

She pulled.

It wouldn't open.

"AGH!" she shouted. "What is going on!?"

Next she tried the lavatories.

They wouldn't open.

Then the bathing room.

It wouldn't open.

Then the library, the medical room, the aquarium, and the hatch leading to the soldier dock system.

Nothing would open.

Nami was huffing.

There was only one place she hadn't tried yet.

She climbed the ladder to the crow's nest and pushed on the hatch.

It wouldn't open.

"FRANKY!!" she yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She scanned the deck from atop the ladder.

She noticed someone was sitting at the front of the ship.

It was Luffy.

"Why is he the only one out.." she muttered.

She shivered.

"This is a problem..I'll get a cold if I stay out here much longer.."

She climbed down the ladder and headed to the front of the ship.

"Luffy!" she called when she got there.

Luffy turned his head.

He was holding a fishing pole.

"None of the doors on the ship will open!" she exclaimed.

He hopped to his feet and threw his fishing pole to the side.

"Hmmm...That's strange." he said.

He followed her to the door of her sleeping quarters.

He tugged on the door and it wouldn't open.

He pulled his fist back, getting ready to punch it.

Nami slapped the back of his head.

"Luffy! What are you doing!? You can't be knocking doors down with your injury the way it is!"

"Then how do we get it to open?"

"I..I don't know!"

They stared at each other for a few moments.

Nami turned away.

"Where is everyone anyway..!?"

She shivered again. "Grr..."

"Are you cold?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Well of course I'm cold! Aren't you!?"

"Nope."

"Well I must just not be as tough as you then!" she growled. "..Anyway! Where are those idiots and what are they doing!? And just what is going on here!!"

"I don't know." said Luffy.

"Well what are we going to do!?" Nami shouted.

Luffy crossed his arms and frowned. "We can just sleep out here. This grassy part of the deck is really comfortable."

"Maybe YOU can sleep out here, but it's too cold for me!"

"Then wear a blanket."

"All the blankets are in our rooms!"

They stared at each other.

Nami started shivering again.

"When I find them, I am going to kill them.." she muttered.

"I'm going to sleep." said Luffy, lying down on his back in the grass.

Nami glared at him.

"..Roll onto your side." she ordered.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"So I can sleep with you." she said. "Now do it."

Luffy blinked at her a few times, then rolled onto his side.

Nami quickly knelt down, lay next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their faces were suddenly inches apart.

Luffy stared at her, expressionless.

Nami stared back at him, eyes narrowed.

"You know, any normal man would be blushing right now." she said.

"I don't blush." Luffy said plainly.

"Is that so."

Nami scooted her body slightly closer to him to make herself more comfortable.

"I'm not pressing up against your wound, am I?" she asked.

"No, you are." said Luffy. "But your chest is soft so it doesn't hurt."

"How good for you."

A few minutes passed.

Nami wasn't falling asleep.

Her mind had wandered back to what she had been thinking about since dinner.

Luffy's life would be in danger when they reached the next island.

No one else was taking it seriously.

She needed to make Luffy listen to her.

"Luffy." she said.

He opened his eyes.

"What?"

"When we arrive on the next island, promise me you'll stay on the ship until we leave."

"Why?"

She felt the anger she had at dinner coming back to her.

"I already told you!" she exclaimed. "You can't fight in the condition you're in, so if you get attacked while you're on the island, you'll be killed!"

"I won't get killed."

"You can't just say that! You don't understand how much of a risk you're taking! Just promise me you'll stay on the ship! You love me, right? Then listen to me!"

She couldn't stop worrying about him. He could really die! And no one else was going to ensure his safety!

When he was holding her hand in the medical room, she had realized that he was really in love with her.

Maybe that was why she couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day.

Maybe that was why she was so worried about him now.

But she didn't care what the reason was. She needed to know that his life wasn't going to be threatened and she needed to get this feeling off her chest.

She looked him in the eyes with as much intensity as she could foster and said,

"Promise me, and I'll kiss you."

Luffy's eyes immediately widened.

"Then..you love me?" he asked.

"Why not."

A fairly long period of silence passed as they continued to stare at each other before Luffy finally said,

"Okay. What was it you wanted me to promise again?"

Nami slapped her forehead.

"The next island." she said. "Stay on the ship with me until the log pose sets and we can leave."

Luffy nodded. "Okay, fine. But some one needs to bring me back meat."

"Everyone else will be going to get supplies." she said, putting a hand on his cheek. "They'll bring back food."

She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Do you see them!?" shouted Franky. "It worked! 'Franky Midnight Deck of Love' was a complete success! Everything went as planned!"

"I really didn't think it would turn out this well.." said Usopp, staring down at his two kissing crew mates.

"I'm also rather surprised.." said Robin.

"Hahaha!" Franky laughed. "Didn't I say my plans never fail!?"

"MMMMMMMMPH!!"

Zoro looked down at his seat.

"What? Do you want to see?" he asked.

The swordsman lifted the cook up by the ropes on his back and let him look out the window.

Sanji immediately scanned the deck.

Then he saw them.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!)"

Usopp sat down. "So I guess this means there's nothing left for us to do."

"It's amazing this happened only one day after he confessed to her.." muttered Robin.

"So when are they going to mate?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Well, they probably won't do it out there." said Franky.

Zoro lifted Sanji back up and lay him on the floor.

"I'm going to sleep." he announced, resting his head on Sanji's back.

"MMMMMMMMMMPH!! (GET OFF ME YOU SHITTY BASTARD!!)"

"I'm also tired..." said Usopp. "..But there aren't any pillows up here.."

"There's still alot more room on this guy." said Zoro.

Usopp lay down over Sanji's legs. "Oh, I guess you're right. This is comfortable."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!! (BASTARDS!!)"

"I deserve a rest too." said Franky, lying down on the unused portion of Sanji's back.

"Me too!" exclaimed Chopper, laying his head on Sanji's neck.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!! (I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!)"

Robin used her ability to create a cushion of hands for herself and lay down as well.

"I hope Nami won't be mad in the morning.." said Usopp.

"No need to worry!" Franky exclaimed, making himself comfortable on Sanji. "She's finally discovered love! There's no way she could be mad!"

Within a few minutes, Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Robin had all fallen asleep.

An hour later, after exhausting himself from cursing his male crew mates, Sanji fell asleep as well.

Out on deck, as Nami fell asleep in her captain's arms, she muttered,

"Those idiots set this up, didn't they..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
